


Greek God

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cap_Ironman Bingo, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's friends don't believe him that his boyfriend looks like a Greek God. He proves them otherwise. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek God

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Tall Tale  
> Oh, and nothing against Accounting majors. I am one. :)

 

            Tony Stark was notorious for being a flirt. That wasn't a big surprise. Every girl on campus knew that he was an attractive rich playboy, and every girl tried to get into his pants because of it. Now, what they didn't know about Tony was that he wasn't a playboy, because while many girls liked to _claim_ that they'd had sex with the great Tony Stark, none of them had.

            Tony Stark was gay.

            Not that anyone knew that, really. Except for his best friends.

            "I'm telling you guys—he looks like a _Greek God!_ Like, there are attractive men, and then there's _this_ guy," Tony said excitedly. "Two completely different levels."

            "And what's your Greek God's name?" Rhodey asked. It was supposed to be a study group, it really was. At least, that's what they'd planned on it being. There was a big calculus test tomorrow, and while Rhodey and Pepper were a bit stressed about it, Tony wasn't worried.

            "His name's Steve," Tony replied, glaring at Rhodey. He stuck his tongue out.

            "It just doesn't sound like the name of a Greek God," Rhodey replied, shrugging. "What is he, an Accounting major? 'Steve' just sounds like such a plain, boring name, that's all."

            "Pep?" Tony asked, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes. She'd totally come to his defense, right?

            "Sorry Tony," Pepper replied, clicking her pen as she glared at the integral. "But Rhodey's right—Steve, as a name, doesn't sound too hot. Definitely doesn't sound like a Greek God to me."

            "What do you two know? You haven't even _met_ him. Oh, and by the way, he's a _Fine Arts_ major, not an Accounting major," Tony muttered, crossing his arms. He couldn't believe that they didn't believe him! Just because they hadn't been there didn't mean that Steve didn't exist.

            "How 'bout this, Tones? You bring him here, and prove he exists. I'll be the judge about Greek God-ness," Rhodey said. "Get him to come here, and I'll believe you."

            "Where'd you say you met him?" Pepper asked, thanking the waitress when she brought them more coffee. They totally hadn't been here for hours now.

            "At a gay bar," Tony replied. "He just transferred here, that's why I haven't met him. Well, that, and he's an art major, I'm an engineering major... Not a lot of similar classes between the two."

            Under the table, Tony texted Steve back when the blond asked him how he was. _You should come meet my friends,_ Tony texted. _They're dying to meet you. Don't believe I went to a gay bar. Kinda half in the closet._

_I can meet you. Where are you guys?_ Steve texted back. Tony grinned to himself, sending the address, even happier to get a _two minutes_ text from Steve. It was a coffee place right on campus, after all.

            "I think we're just about done here," Rhodey said, closing up his calculus book.

            "No wait," Tony said quickly. "Steve's on his way, just a little longer."

            "Oh, I gotta see this. Tony Stark, the guy who's been hiding his sexuality from everyone but his friends, went to a gay bar. With kids from our college," Rhodey chuckled. "I'm not buying it, Tony."

            "What he means to say is that we'd love to meet Steve. I can see how happy he makes you," Pepper said, flashing a glare at Rhodey. Tony knew that Pepper had once upon a time been interested in him, but when Tony came out to her... He was just glad that they'd been able to stay friends. She and Rhodey were his best friends, the only ones he really ever trusted with anything personal. Most people would never get to see this size of him.

            "He does," Tony agreed.

            "How many times have you met the guy?" Rhodey asked.

            "Quite a few," Tony mumbled, taking another sip of coffee. So usually he wouldn't hide something like that from his friends, but... He just seemed to lose track of the world when he was with Steve. "We've gone on... five dates? Yeah, that sounds right."

            "Five dates? Tony, what the hell man? And you haven't even brought him up until now?" Rhodey asked. "I'm calling bullshit on this Greek God stuff. It's just puppy love that's making him look so hot, man. I'm calling it now. He's gonna be one of those short, skinny, artsy types, right? I'm calling your bluff. You can't fool me. You've always been good at telling stories, Tones, but this... You can't seriously be telling me that he's some six-foot-two, blond-haired Greek God-looking—"

            Rhodey stopped when he noticed Pepper's mouth hanging open.

            "What?" Rhodey asked.

            "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Steve murmured, rubbing the back of his head. Tony just smirked.

            Rhodey turned around quickly, not expecting Steve to walk up behind him. "Holy shit!"

            "Told you so," Tony said, hopping out of his chair before wandering over to Steve, who leaned down to capture his lips. "Missed you, babe."

            "I told you I'd be here," Steve murmured. He turned his attention back to Pepper and Rhodey. "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Steve."

            "You really do look like a Greek God," Rhodey mumbled, and Pepper was still just ogling at Steve.

            Steve glanced back over at Tony, raising an eyebrow.

            "It's the truth," Tony laughed, shrugging. "They didn't believe me! Rhodey thought I was lying when I told him that you looked like a Greek God. So, this is Pepper and Rhodey, the best friends. Guys, this is Steve, the boyfriend."

            "It's nice to meet you," Pepper said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I, for one, believed you existed. I just never thought you'd look quite... like this. Wow."

            "Guys, stop drooling over my boyfriend," Tony complained, though he couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Just wait until they got to know him better. They'd find that as attractive as Steve was, he was an even nicer guy. In fact, Tony didn't believe a guy like Steve existed until he met him.

            "I know it's late, and I know that I should be letting you three get back to your studying," Steve murmured, a smirk crossing his face as he looked over at Tony. "...but would you mind if I stole Tony away for a while?"

            "No, certainly, he's all yours," Pepper said quickly.

            Wow, if Steve was able to win them over _this_ quickly...

            "Thank you ma'am," Steve said smoothly. "We should do this again sometime. I'd really like to get to know Tony's friends."

            Both just nodded numbly, still too surprised, as Steve led Tony out of the coffee shop.

            "What were you planning on?" Tony asked, grinning when Steve pressed him up against the wall. "I do have a test tomorrow, you know."

            "I know," Steve replied between kisses. "But I figured that you've studied enough, haven't you? Why don't you take the night off, and just come back to my room... Buck's gone for the night, we've got the place all to ourselves."

            Tony licked his lips. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
